Hair color is very popular today. A large percentage of women and men dye their hair, particularly at the time when the hair begins to gray. Hair can be colored with semi-permanent dyes which wash out within six to eight shampoos. On the other hand, oxidative dye systems are used for permanent coloration of hair. Even though oxidative dyes are referred to as permanent, hair colored in this manner tends to fade after multiple shampooings, with red tones being particularly susceptible. Thus, a consumer who has dyed her hair with oxidative dye may notice color fading, sometimes even after only one or two weeks. There is a need for compositions and methods to improve the fade resistance of color treated hair.
In addition, even for those who do not color their hair, it is desireable to have shiny, healthy-looking hair. Products which improve hair shine are very popular with consumers, particularly product which provide long lasting shine.
One object of the invention is to provide a hair conditioning composition which provides long lasting conditioning to hair fibers and improves the fade resistance of color treated hair.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for treating colored hair which causes the hair to exhibit improved resistance to fading after one or more shampooings.
Another object of the invention is provide a method for improving the shine of hair by treating the hair with a hair conditioining composition.
Another object of the invention is provide hair conditioning compositions which improve hair shine and improve the fade resistance of color treated hair.